Kiss me in the Sand
by Reia Ashes
Summary: Sora watched Riku, waiting for the chance to tell him how he felt. When he finally does find the courage will Riku reject or accept his friends feelings.[RikuxSora][ONESHOT]


Note :: This is my first (1) KH fic, (2) Slash-fic, (3) One-Shot. Most of what I write is original stories on FictionPress and are on-going. So, yeah. Also, if you have something against Yaoi, shonen-ai, BL, whatever, just leave no, becuase this is a RikuSora fic. The way I wrote this may be confusing, and I am sorry in advance for that.

Title :: Kiss me in the Sand  
Kingdom Hearts  
Disclaimer :: Sadly I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters/places...  
Setting :: This actually, sort of takes place some part after KH2, although, it does _really _contain a spoiler, I don't think.

* * *

Sora watched the silver haired boy swing his wooden sword quickly. Suddenly a red haired girl ran up to Sora, making him look away from the boy. "Hey Kiari."

"Still haven't told him, huh?"

Sora looked at her in shock before turning back to Riku. "No…"

"Aww… Sora." She said in a whiney voice. "You have to tell him sooner or later."

"I vote for later."

"How much later?"

"Much later."

"You can't wait that-"

"Sora!" Suddenly a voice cut their conversation short and Sora's eyes darted to Riku's before immediately looking away.

"Yeah?"

"What's the matter?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean." The older boy snapped making Sora jump, his eyes looking back at Riku.

Riku immediately regretted snapping at the boy and went to sit beside him and Kiari in the sand. Sora was looking down at the sand. Riku was watching Sora carefully. Ever since they returned to Destiny Islands it seemed like his younger friend was avoiding him. It… made Riku sad to see the boy so sad lately. He wondered what he did wrong to make Sora act this way.

Kiari looked between the two. "I just remembered, I told Selphie I would help her with a project" She got up and started to run towards the houses, leaving the two boys alone. Of course, instead of leaving, she hid behind a patch of trees and watched her old love and friend talk.

Riku stared at his younger friend, unsure of what to say. Why was Sora looking at the ground? Before the boy would meet anyone's eyes in confidence, now the boy wouldn't even look at him. It made him angry… and sad. "Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Really." He added before Riku could reply.

"Sora." His voice was warning Sora not to lie. This time Sora didn't respond though, instead looking out at the sea. "Sora…" This time Riku's voice was softer. He wanted to help his Sora… but… how could he when the brunette wouldn't even look at him.

Quickly Sora looked up and met Riku's eyes. Riku's own eyes widened in shock at seeing tears. Suddenly Sora's lips caught Riku's in a chaste kiss. Sora pulled away and waited only a few seconds for what Riku had to say, when he was met only with silence, he fled.

It hadn't been that Riku didn't like the boy. He was just surprised by Sora's kiss. Why… Why did Sora kiss him? Riku just couldn't figure it out. 'Sora.' When Sora ran, he wanted to call the boy back but found he couldn't speak. He was still too shocked by what had happened.

The next day Riku skipped school, instead going back to the beach, where Sora had kissed him. As much as he wanted to say it was horrible and tell himself he liked girls. No matter how many times he told himself this, he couldn't convince himself of it. The more that he thought about it and as he realized it, he realized that he really liked Sora and the kiss.

He fell down into the sand and closed his eyes. What was he going to tell Sora?

Sora was worried when Riku didn't show up at school. Did Riku really hate him that much now?

Kiari and Selphie were both worried as they watched Sora walk back to his house. Soon Sora emerged wearing his normal outfit instead of the school uniform.

Sora needed to clear his head. After changing out of his uniform he left, heading down to the beach. When he saw Riku sitting there he let out a small cry-like sound, quickly turning to leave but Riku's stern voice stopped him.

"Sora."

"Y-Yeah?" He stuttered with something resembling fear.

"Come here." Sora took a couple steps toward Riku, still keeping a couple feet away from the other boy. Suddenly a hand caught his wrist and he felt himself being pulled forward.

The hand let go of his wrist and strong arms encircled his waist. Sora's eyes widened as he stood there, held in Riku's embrace. Finally he found his voice. "R-Riku?"

"Sora," his voice was quiet, "I'm so sorry…" At his words, Sora tried to pull away but Riku held him tight. "Sora, I'm sorry…"

Sora started to shake his head. He didn't want to hear the rejection he thought was coming.

"I didn't mean to hurt you… but I… Sora, I…" For the first time Riku was at a complete loss for words. So he did the only other thing he could think of to get his feelings across.

Riku pulled away from Sora and took a deep, steadying breath before he met Sora's lips. At first Riku was nervous because Sora didn't do anything, but Riku didn't break the kiss.

Slowly Sora's surprise disappeared. He brought his hands up to Riku's hair and kissed back. Neither boy deepened the kiss because they didn't want to think they were moving to fast. When they finally broke apart, they clung to each other. Riku playing absentmindedly with Sora's hair while Sora just grinned up t him.

Sora stood on his toes to quickly pecked Riku's lips once more before loudly speaking. "Love you, Riku."

Sora had spoken loud enough so that anyone who could see the couple could also hear. Riku didn't pay attention to anyone who could be around, instead he copied Sora's motions, giving the boy a slightly longer kiss before speaking. "Well Sora, I love you too, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it." Riku kissed Sora's forehead. Both of them practically jumped when they heard yelling coming from the patch of trees further up the beach. Before the boys could brace themselves, both Kiari and Selphie were tackling them to the ground.

Kiari was sad but at the same time she was happy. She had liked Sora for a long time. During most of that time she though Sora felt the same. Then he told her that he loved Riku. Now Kiari had watched the scene that took place only moments before which made her realize that she would find someone someday who loved her as much as Riku loved Sora. The fact that her friends had found that kind of happiness is what made her happy.

Later, after they got rid of the two girls, the couple walked along the shore. Riku linked his hand with Sora's as they continued walking. Sora ran to stand in front of Riku and grabbed his other hand so both were linked and he was walking backwards, smiling at Riku who just grinned back at his boyfriend. Moving Sora's hand so they were in Riku's hair, he unlinked there hands to move one of his own to Sora's back, the other to Sora's face. Their lips met. Riku ran his tongue along Sora's lips, asking for entrance. Soon their tongues were exploring the others mouth. They pulled apart only when they needed to breath, Riku fell to the sand to sit, pulling Sora down with him, Sora buried his head in Riku's shoulder. "Love you…"

Riku kissed the top of his love's head. "Love you too…"

* * *

Um... So how was it. Leave me a review and let me know, because I really want to know what you think. Sorry for any OOCness that may have occured... I really didn't mean to write them in OOC at all, but sometimes I can't help it. I hope I kept them in character well enough.


End file.
